


【XFF】THE MIRA

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 送大鐘的文有分舊蕭受及蕭攻版的，第一章是蕭受，第二章是蕭攻，只是內文轉了名字。
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	1. 蕭受版

蕭受版

咦，EDWARD打來的，去聽個電話噢。K抱著電話走到酒店客廳。累極的J在床上滾了幾圈想著K通常一談公事就沒完沒了不如先洗個澡好了，於是躍身而起抄起衣服奔入床邊的浴室。這企缸以玻璃圍繞，一覽無遺。他臉紅了一下，把簾子都拉密了才開水。

哇啦哇啦。水聲撃入耳膜中莫名誘發好心情，他輕哼歌曲把沐浴露塗滿全身，嘴角噙笑。想起演唱會中K那麼積極的配合自己的叫喚尷尬和應，弧度就更深了。

此時，玻璃外的簾子被拉開了，現出K在霧氣下魅笑的一張臉，J大吃一驚，曲起身子羞澀的喝叫「喂!!關掉啦關掉啦，你變態啊!!?」怎麼可以在他還在洗澡時就直接把外頭布幕扯開。K卻是充耳不聞，微歪頭漏出一聲故意的「喔?」，眼神更熾熱了，盯得J快焚燒起來。他著急的轉過身捲起，急忙沖走泡沐。「K!你夠了，別玩了!」別再看了。

可是美色當前，還是渾身紅通通的熟透了的盛宴，豈有不吃的道理。K伸出修長的指尖，隔著佈滿水珠的玻璃幕，緩緩的描繪戀人的身體曲線，從上而下優雅的隔空愛撫他。J彷彿感覺那靈活的手指就在身上遊移，不禁後退兩步，背撞上後頭冰涼的把手，忍不住輕呼。完了!他被K的露骨眼神迷得神智不清了。

「請問我可以進來嗎...」K的聲音沙啞得很性感。J的小宇宙轟轟烈烈的炸成小星屑。他用蓮蓬頭隔著玻璃對K的臉瘋狂噴灑，阻礙他像著了火的視線。「不可以!!!當然不可以!!」

K有點無辜的呢喃「為什麼不...」，邁步向拉門走近。在J急忙伸手抄起旁邊的浴巾裹身之時，先發制人一步握緊他的手，衣冠楚楚的走入了氥氳的浴室，被水澆得濕透卻毫不介意。他緊扣J的細腰讓他退無可退，只能像被抓住的貓嘶嘶叫的掙扎，無比可愛。

J可憐的鳴咽著，感覺K非常溫柔的愛撫他全身，無一遺漏的疼愛。用彈吉他而變得粗糙的指尖磨擦，用唱歌繞來繞去的舌尖採戈，吸吮身上的水珠。因為他說「我不會對你怎樣的...」而放鬆了戒備的J，趴在他懷中漸漸迷失於嫻熟的撫弄中，放軟了身子。

K把他轉過半圈，親吻幼滑的背部，讓他趴在玻璃上，吻到圓翹的臀部。指尖劃在溝線上好似在試探或確認什麼。J含糊軟甜的問「K你在幹嘛...」

K沒有回答，只是吻得他意識更昏沈了，好像在大腦注了一劇麻醉藥。

然後，在他最輕鬆最放鬆毫無壓力的情況下，k的堅硬忽然侵入他的身體。j嘶叫一聲，「喂!!」

但過程其實沒想像中難受，因為k從不會在他毫無準備之下強行侵入。k抱緊他喘氣，一再的確認他的身體已適應才繼續動作。

j意亂情迷的嘀咕「不是說不會對我怎樣...」k輕笑「接下來的才是重頭戲嘛...」結果，k用整晚印證了這句話。

隔天起床，J發現自己，很不小心的被感小姐再度光顧了。

(完)

14.8.2011


	2. 蕭攻版

蕭攻版

咦，Summer姐打來的，去聽個電話噢。J抱著電話走到酒店客廳。累極的K在床上滾了幾圈想著J通常一談公事就沒完沒了不如先洗個澡好了，於是躍身而起抄起衣服奔入床邊的浴室。這企缸以玻璃圍繞，一覽無遺。他臉紅了一下，把簾子都拉密了才開水。

哇啦哇啦。水聲撃入耳膜中莫名誘發好心情，他輕哼歌曲把沐浴露塗滿全身，嘴角噙笑。想起演唱會中J那麼積極、人來瘋似的叫喚自己配合他跳舞，而自己又下意識的尷尬和應，弧度就更深了。

此時，玻璃外的簾子被拉開了，現出J在霧氣下魅笑的一張臉，K大吃一驚，曲起身子羞澀的喝叫「......關掉快關掉!!」怎麼可以在他還在洗澡時就直接把外頭布幕扯開。J卻是充耳不聞，微歪頭漏出一聲故意的「喔?」，眼神更熾熱了，盯得K快焚燒起來。他著急的轉過身捲起，急忙沖走泡沐。「J，別玩了!」別再看了。

可是美色當前，還是渾身紅通通的熟透了的盛宴，豈有不吃的道理。J伸出修長的指尖，隔著佈滿水珠的玻璃幕，緩緩的描繪戀人的身體曲線，從上而下優雅的隔空愛撫他。K彷彿感覺那靈活的手指就在身上遊移，不禁後退兩步，背撞上後頭冰涼的把手，忍不住輕呼。完了!他被J的露骨眼神迷得神智不清了。

「我可以進來嗎...」J的聲音沙啞得很性感。K的小宇宙轟轟烈烈的炸成小星屑。他用蓮蓬頭隔著玻璃對J的臉瘋狂噴灑，阻礙他像著了火的視線。「不可以!!!當然不可以!!」他難得激動的提高聲量。

J有點無辜的呢喃「為什麼不...」，邁步向拉門走近。在K急忙伸手抄起旁邊的浴巾裹身之時，先發制人一步握緊他的手，衣冠楚楚的走入了氥氳的浴室，被水澆得濕透卻毫不介意。他緊扣K的細腰讓他退無可退，只能懊惱的捲起身子，不時分心瞪他好像只用瞪視就能迫他放手，不時又用手掩飾一下裸身，即使根本掩不了。總之就是慌亂地忙得不可開交。雖然都是徒勞的。

「嚇?」K幾乎被自己的唾液嗆到，因為J開始非常溫柔的愛撫他全身，無一遺漏的疼愛。用彈吉他而變得粗糙的指尖磨擦，用唱歌繞來繞去的舌尖採戈，吸吮身上的水珠。因為J說「我不會對你怎樣的...」而放鬆了戒備的K，故裝鎮定的趴在他懷中漸漸迷失於嫻熟的撫弄中，放軟了身子。如果只是親吻也還好。

J把他轉過半圈，親吻幼滑的背部，讓他趴在玻璃上，吻到圓翹的臀部。指尖劃在溝線上好似在試探或確認什麼。K含糊的問「J你在幹嘛...」

J沒有回答，只是吻得他意識更昏沈了，好像在大腦注了一劇麻醉藥。

然後，在他最輕鬆最放鬆毫無壓力的情況下，J的堅硬忽然侵入他的身體。K嘶叫一聲，「喂...你...」

但過程其實沒想像中難受，因為j從不會在他毫無準備之下強行侵入。j抱緊他喘氣，一再的確認他的身體已適應才繼續動作。

k埋怨的嘀咕「不是說不會對我怎樣...」j輕笑「哈哈，接下來的才是重頭戲嘛...」結果，j用整晚印證了這句話。

隔天起床，j發現自己因為濕透衣服長期貼在身上，所以很不小心的被感小姐再度光顧了。這對k來說，無疑是被折騰了整晚的一點小補償。

(完)


End file.
